Mila and Zack Island
by Dave321
Summary: Zack buys a new Island just for him and Mila. And while the two spend their time in there, they both get to learn more about eachother's backstory. All characters belong to Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja. I own nothing.


They were free from any sorrow and threat at last. Zack heard from his boss, Helena, that Donovan's plans were once again spoiled by the ninjas and all of his creations were no more for now. Knowing that it will take a while for the evil man to strike again, Zack decided to spend his free time looking on the web in search of a big island he could take to spend time with his new girlfriend, the spanish MMA champ, Mila, as they both promised each other a few days ago. He then finally found what he was looking for. A private island very simliar to the one where he invited all the ladies, only much bigger and it was perfect for the two. Once everything was done, the day finally came and Zack already put on his bathing suit and called his girlfriend.

"Are you ready, Mila!? Prepare your stuff, I'm coming to pick you up!" He exclaimed while feeling excited.

Mila squealed in excitement on the other side of the phone as she knew what this meant. She was already taking her own bathing suit which was the one that Zack loved the most.

"I am preparing everything right now! I will be waiting before the diner, Zack!"

"Did you take that outfit, that you always wear when we are at the beach, and put it on?" Zack asked as he grinned.

"Oh you mean the white, red and black one? Of course! It's the one you love, right? Hehe, I am just putting it under my regular clothes." She said.

"Ohoho, I'm coming to get ya." He said.

Once the two hung up the phone after giving eachother full details at the time they would meet at the diner, It didn't take long until Zack finally arrived, with his car, in front of the place. He honked and then Mila came out. She was wearing a summer jacket and had a bag with everything on the inside. She put the bag next to Zack's behind and jumped on the seat next to her boyfriend before smooching his cheek. He immediately made his way to the shore of the city, where Helena's ship could be seen far away, and near there was a platform with his chopper. Both got out of the car and jumped in. Mila couldn't help but looking around while smiling widely.

"Wow, I've never been in an helicopter before!"

Zack smirked and kissed her on the cheek, before putting on the belt of his and her seat, and also the headset. "Then better enjoy it now, as I MYSELF will fly it to our island."

Mila cuddled him after she has wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, I ALREADY enjoy the sensation of owning an entire island with the one, who makes me feel alive like no one has ever done it."

Zack started the engine of the chopper and it started to take off. While doing so, he had to smirk and feeling flattered at Mila's comment. He always thought that only Bass was the one who would make her feel so excicted due to him being her idol...but her saying that he made her feel alive like nobody has ever done it...it made Zack truly feel proud of himself. Then again, he reflected and could understand why she felt that away, after all the good times they had together. Then he resumed looking forward and focus on where he was going whie following the navigator to get to the island. Mila looked at the window and looked at the sea and she smiled.

"Zack, it's beautiful!"

"Hehe, just wait until we arrive!"

The entire trip took about a whole hour... and after the passed many clouds, Mila then looked outside to see their island. She can tell that from the sign that was burned into the sand... in the form of a heart. When she saw that, she gasped before chuckling and then stroke the DJ's shoulder as he then slowly landed on the platform near the opening of the island. Zack also made sure he chose the one who will not risk to go with tragidies like his two previous ones. Once the chopper finally landed safely, Zack and Mila jump out and took their bags and started walking in. While doing so, Mila kissed Zack on the cheek and he happily returned it.

"This is another dream of mine that came true!"

"I'm truly glad! I called this place the "Zack&Mila Island! Let's get ourselfes ready!"

Mila laughed happily at the name as she enjoyed it. As soon as both were setting foot on the fine sand, Mila immediately ripped off her jeans and her shirt to reveal the bathing suit the two talked about while they still were in New York... she also took off her shoes and socks. Zack then proceeded to take off his black jacket, reaveling his bare toned chest, same for his black pants to reveal his black boxers with heart designs, and kicked off his shoes and socks as well.

"Alright then! First, let's take our clothes inside there!" He said as he pointed at a small house that is where the two would spend the night sleeping. Mila was not aware of this and, upon knowing that she would spend days at this island alone with Zack, she felt astonished.

"How long are we gonna stay here?"

"As much as you want!" He happily stated.

That made the spanish MMA fighter smile widely before giving Zack a hot kiss on the lips, which he was surprised at first but eventually felt so good and returned without hesitation.

They then got inside and settled all their stuff inside there. Everything seemed to go so well...until Zack widened his eyes in surprise upon hearing Mila shouting in "panic".

"Oh no!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Zack asked while turning around.

Mila stood still before slowly turning around to see her boyfriend, with a embarrassed look. She scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"I...I forgot to bring the Sun Lotion! Darn it...this flaw of mine in forgetting stuff easily keeps getting in the way..." She said.

The DJ chuckled after he finally realized why she was feeling so panicked, as he actually thought worse, before taking his sun lotion and approaching her.

"Why not use mine? It may be for my dark skin, but I don't think it matters. I believe it also works for your pale and silky skin." He smirked.

Mila didn't know what to say as she was unsure at first...before she eventually scratched that as there was no other way and nodded.

"Alrighty."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek before Zack then took some of the cream before looking at ther and give a sign that he was going to help her, smear it at her body. She blushed before smiling shyly. And so, he began to smear the cream in all over her parts execpt the ones covered. Mila closed her eyes while feeling pleasured and even a bit turned on in feeling Zack's hands stroking her legs and then her arms. He then ended on her face and kissed her.

"That was good..." She whispered.

Zack took off his sunglasses and offered her the sun lotion. "Well, your turn now."

She nodded and giggled before slowly smeering all the oil across his body and simply blushed at feeling it.

"That would probably an exaggaration, but... if people like to view you as a clown...to me you are a HANDSOME clown."

She also massaged his muscles while rubbing the cream across his body. She always felt good whenever she touched and stroked his chest. She then crouched herself to stroke his legs in order to smear the oil. She couldn't help but smirk and how muscled and tough they were. While doing this, she could hear Zack "acting" turned on in a teasing way...even though he was also loving this moment from the bottom of his heart. She had to laugh at this before she eventually finished smearing the cream on his face. They both ended up giving a quick kiss on the lips. Then he took his sunglasses and put them back on and the two finally returned outside. Mila smiled as she saw the blue sky and with the sun shining and the blue sea. Before getting in the water, they decided to sunbathe for a while, so that when they feel very hot they have no problem in entering in the water without the cold bothering. They sat on the fine beach and Zack, then, offered her another type of sunglasses just for Mila in case she didn't want the sun bothering her eyes. She gladly took them and put them on. To make time pass, they decided to talk about how their relationship began until this point.

"So, let's recap: I first met you in the gym after you contacted me once you saw my announcement of the 5th DOA tournament..."

She nodded while chuckling a little she remembered that even if it was weird in how he made the announcement, he still made her laugh in a good way and she was also happy because she remembered seeing him in the previous DOA tournaments on the TV.

"...You beat me in a test match proving me that you were ready, and, after the tournament was over, we met again and we got to know eachother better and also we kicked someone's ass. Did I miss something?" He questioned after explaining.

"Yes... like the fact that you finally reconciled with Tina and Bass?" She said while stroking his bald head.

"True. You know next time...I should invite Tina as well. just imagine...you me and Tina alone in this island. Man that would be awesome! But then again...She is still overworked judging by her jobs. Hope she will eventually drop some of them so that she can be more free for this."

"Hehe...of course you would say that." She said as she smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea...it's not just because you are so quite easy on the eyes...it's just that... you two are like 'part of my soul'. I just cannot imagine my life without thinking about you and Tina...and how happy you make me feel. Yes Tina might have teased me sure but...you were right all along. She never did it out of mockery as if she hated me...it was because she just enjoyed playing around as she aknowledged and accepted me for who I am."

Mila stroked her shoulder and smiled peacefully. "There's nothing to worry, Zack. I was not getting any wrong ideas. I know the way you really feel."

Zack nodded and leaned on the sad while placing both of his hands on his head.

"You know, Mila...I'd like to learn more about you."

"What do you mean?" Mila questioned as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean... What's your backstory? Aside from someone we both don't need to remember, but I really want to know this: How did you grow fond of Wrestling? How did you become an MMA fighter? What made you feel so interested in the DOA tournaments?"

Now Mila felt honored at Zack's question and so she leaned beside him and stroked his toned chest before beginning to narrate her story.

"Well, since I was a child I always loved wrestling, mostly because Bass Armstrong always entertaining the crowd, me included. I just loved his charisma. I first wanted to become a wrestler as well, and compete alongside and against my idol at the same time. However, my father kept saying no and prevented me from doing this. He did not want me to become a wrestler because, in his opinion, it was too risky. My mother, on the other hand, wasn't someone who liked wrestling or 'fighting' in general. Then, I got an Idea just when I was watching an MMA match on the TV. I asked my father if after school I could, at least, sign up for MMA. He didn't agree at first, but thanks to my mother, who convinced him, he finally changed his mind! And so, once school was over and I got degrees, I signed up in a gym in Spain where I started training, before then moving to New York to the one you know well. Once I became strong enough, I decided to compete in many circuts of MMA and I scored many victories and I was almost unbeatable! Then, after I learned about the Dead Or Alive tournaments and the fact that there was Bass and even Tina, which was how I got to realize that my idol had a daughter, I did not waste time to watch them on the TV. And I swore that one day I would have somehow joined in one of these tournaments. And the rest well...you already know."

As the DJ listened to Mila's backstory, he had to chuckle a little as her father reminded him of how he got to know of Bass's overprotectivenes during the old tournaments.

"That's quite interesting...but hey looking back at when we first met...I need to know this too. About our first fight during the announcement of the 5th Dead Or Alive tournament. That one...was the only time where you were wearing the headgear in your head. And now that I think about it...it's strange. I mean, you're a professional MMA fighter, right? And normally, headgears only wear the ones who are beginners. So...why wearing it?" He questioned.

Mila smiled as she continued to caress his chest.

"The reason is simple. That was my first ever fight against someone who doesn't practice MMA like me. So, fighting you in order to enter the tournament, was like when I was a beginner during my first days at the gym in Spain. Then, after I won the fight against you and passed the test, I was finally ready to take on fighters who practice other fighting techniques." She explained.

Zack nodded at this before changing topic and feeling like it was his turn now.

"And now...Believe it or not, I think it's time for MY side of the story. You may think now, I must have trained really hard, back in my younger days, when I was in high school or pre-school to become this good as of now, whatever, but... it's up to you to believe this story or not, but let me tell you... I was the BIGGEST coward, you would have ever met in your life. And that's kinda funny in itself, because, what sets you apart from me is that... I hated to fight. I saw it as senseless and just a waste of time and breath, but... then the bullies came, when I came to college, if you can even call them bullies anyway, as they looked like people, who probably spent like 5 years behind bars, but that's not the point. Every time I left college, they would threaten me with murdering me, if I didn't give them my money. And yes...even throwing racist comments at me. I didn't feel this insulted as I am used at being called with the N word nowadays. Thankfully for me... someone saved me from these people. It was a good friend of mine, whose trademark was to smoke salvia like a madman... he was a Muay Thai boxer like me. And his name was Daniel and he was the one, who inspired me into the world of Muay Thai."

The spanish MMA fighter was impressed and fully supported him about what he has passed. She was then more curious about his backstory...especially in understanding why was he hyperactive and liked to go silly sometimes.

"That's great! And I believe your parents agreed to sign you up for it. But now... this isn't meant to sound insulting or anything, but I really would like to know... were you always this hyperactive and easy-going? Or did something happen, that caused you become like this?" She finally asked.

Zack then lost his cheerful expression and he became a little bit uneasy.

"You really want to know? Because let me tell you right ahead, it didn't happen through positive circumstances..."

Once he said that, Mila lost her smile too and was beginning to feel concerned now. She was kinda feeling regret having asked her question...but yet she was still curious to know of why Zack was the way many people got to know about him.

"First off, you may wonder, why I always say "was", when I talk about Daniel and that he was my inspiration in getting to learn Muay Thai. Well, let me just sum this up, by saying... he died at throat cancer, at the age of 35... just one day, after I won the first champion-circuit. The death was caused by an overdosis of Salvia. His lung was pretty much dead at this point. And to put more insult to injury... keep in mind, when I moved to college, I found out that my parents moved away from Lousiana, my home town, to Kentucky... and they forgot to give me their address, so I was pretty much alone the whole time. All on my own. And Daniel, that chilled and easy-going champ, was basically like an older brother to me. When he passed away, I NEVER got over it..."

And that was where Zack was starting to sound a bit desperate.

"...And this became so bad, that I then decided to hide my true emotions, by acting like the goofball that you, Bass, Tina and all the others know me now. Basically, whenever I laugh, I actually cry on the inside. Some say, I may be mentally unstable, but they're still not so far off, actually... I may have gotten over my best friend's death at this point, but I am still not fully 'healed'."

Mila was speechless and put her hand over her mouth. This was something that she never would have expected from him. She became sad to the point that she leaned foward to embrace him in comfort.

"I'm terribly sorry. You have my sincerest condolence, Zack." She told him.

The DJ was silent at first...before keep going as he clarifyed something. "You may also wonder, why I used to be so greedy... let's stay with, it was like my second way of getting over the fact, that I lost someone close in life... I literally buried myself in money, also bathed in it... that's how obsessed I was with the cash."

He let his head hang and shook his head in disappointment. "And I didn't realize, until far later, that I was only destroying myself all the more with my own greed... it was outright disgusting. I feel ashamed, whenever I am reminded of any of this."

Mila looked at him as she was about to cry but didn't and hugged him tighly.

"Do not think about it anymore. You got over it, and that's all that counts. Now focus more on me, on Tina, and your current life and enjoy yourself." She said in order to cheer him up.

She could then feel his arms wrapped around her back as he was pulling her close to him as he then smiled concerned.

"That is why I feel so close to you and to Tina. And also why I was having that hidden grudge against her that time...because her rejection and teasing in my reguards was making me feel like If I was destined to be alone with the greediness and suffering...with nobody supporting me. Not even back when I had Niki by my side. You made me see a different light...and Tina proved to me the oppostive of what I initially thought about her. Well, same also for Bass."

"I really should let her know of this...I know, she will probably feel gulity. But I can tell she will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, Zack." Mila said with a smile.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kisses back. They rolled over for a bit before ending up with Mila still on top of him. Breaking the kiss, Zack stroked her belly. Then he laughed and rolled over to end up this time with him on top of her. He gave her a quick kiss on one of her breast, which caused her to look at him with a smug. The DJ then stretched himself and began to smile widely like he always did.

"Wow! I'm feeling so hot now! I bet the same goes to you. I guess it's time, Mily! Time to go to the water!"

He was about turn around and ready to dive into the water before Mila's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He said as he turned around.

"I now realize, that I forgot the diving-glasses at house here! Without them, I won't be able to dive with you underwater!"

He felt confused as he chuckled. "Really? You need those?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

Zack shrugged before nodding and gently waiting for Mila as she ran inside the little house. After one minute, she returned walking towards him with the diving-glasses on her hands. While doing so, she chuckled. "At least I didn't forget these ones at home."

He smirked at this before making a gesture to go in the water. Mila quickly put the diving-glasses on her head and jumped, at the same time Zack did, in the water and have fun with her lover.


End file.
